Warriors: Heroes and Villains
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: They say heroes are not born, they are made, so when do you decide your a hero? When do you decide if you are evil? Surely a innocent kit can't be evil, right? Or are we all just fools, tricked into saying Heroes and Villains aren't born, when they really are? Follow four kits, Blackkit, Whitekit, Bluekit, and Silverkit, as they find the differences between good and evil. (Rated T)
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan **

Leader: 

_Lotusstar- _a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, and forest green eyes.

Deputy:

_Starlingstream- _a gray tom with golden legs, ears and tail, green eyes. (Former Rogue/Loner)

Medicine Cat:

_Cloudstorm- _a fluffy white tom with one green eye and one blue eye, half deaf.

Warriors:

_Tigerface-_ a cream and brown tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Bramblestrike- _a brown tabby tom with a lighter brown chest and green eyes.

_Poppywing- _a long dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Timberpaw.

_Ducktooth- _a dark brown tom with green eyes.

_Petalflame- _a light cream she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, _Snowpaw.

_Hollypelt- _a dark brown almost black she-cat with green eyes.

_Bluetuft- _a small blue she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, _Tinypaw.

_Eagletalon- _a brown tom with a white underside and light amber eyes.

_Leopardbreath_\- a dark ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes.

Apprentices:

_Tinypaw- _a small golden tabby tom with a white back paw and blue eyes.

_Snowpaw- _a fluffy white she-cat with a gray paw and blue eyes.

_Timberpaw- _a dark brown tom with green eyes.

Queens:

_Rosepetal- _a fluffy gray she-cat with big yellow eyes. Mother to Tigerface's kit, Emberkit. (Formally a rogue named Shella)

_Icestorm- _a small, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Whitekit, Cloudkit and Coldkit.

_Whitemist- _a white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Rosekit, Fangkit, and Mousekit

Kits:

_Emberkit- _a fluffy black and white she-kit with yellow eyes.

_Rosekit- _a pale cream she-kit with a pink nose and green eyes.

_Fangkit- _a brown tom with very sharp fangs and green eyes.

_Mousekit- _a small light gray she-kit with a white back paw and blue eyes.

_Whitekit- _a large, muscular, white she-kit with amber eyes.

_Cloudkit- _a small, skinny, white tom with green eyes. (stays in the Medicine Den with Cloudstorm because she is very weak/sick)

_Coldkit- _a white tom with green eyes.

Elders:

_Firefly- _a bright orange tom with bind, clouded, amber eyes. His tail-tip, paws, chest, underbelly and muzzle are all lighter than the rest of his body.

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: 

_Willowstar-_ a dark gray she-cat with white patches and paws, green eyes. Has a nick in her left ear, from a fox.

Deputy:

_Rockfall- _a brown/gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice, _Pikepaw

Medicine Cat:

_Mothheart- _a golden-brown she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

Warriors:

_Dewstorm - _a light gray tabby tom with darker gray stripes, broad shoulders and amber eyes.

_Longwhisker- _a brown tabby tom with abnormally long whiskers.

_Brindleheart- _a dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_Applefrost- _a ginger tom with a darker ginger tail and green eyes.

_Mossyclaw-_ a white tom with light gray patched and blue eyes.

_Thistleblaze- _a dark brown tabby tom with a white marking on his forehead and dark blue eyes.

_Stormstrike- _a dark gray tom with a lighter gray belly and a white tail-tip, blue eyes.

_Lionstorm- _a fluffy golden-brown tom with dark amber eyes.

S_weetbreeze_\- a light gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. _Apprentice, _Russetpaw

_Rippleclaw-_ a light gray tom with darker gray/black paws and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Bluepaw

Apprentices:

_Pikepaw-_ a dark gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

_Bluepaw-_ a bluish gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Russetpaw_\- a long-legged ginger she-cat with a red tail and green eyes.

Queens:

_Silverbirch- _a silver she-cat with brown tabby stripes, a white tail-tip and blue eyes. Adoptive mother to Crashkit and Mother to Dewstorm's kits, Brookkit, Silverkit, Toadkit and Firekit.

_Whitecloud- _a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes. Half-Clan sister to Cloudstorm. Expecting Lionstorm's kits.

Kits:

_Crashkit- _a sleek, dark gray tom with light gray streaks around his body, a white tail-tip, and dark blue eyes. (Found near camp with many scratches and scars)

_Brookkit- _a blue-gray tom kit with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Silverkit- _a sleek, sliver she-kit with a white chest and icy blue eyes.

_Firekit- _a dark ginger tom with green eyes.

_Toadkit- _a heavy black and white tom with green eyes

Elders:

_Russetstripe- _a ginger tom with russet colored stripes and a white tail tip, blue eyes, half blind.

_Sundapple- _a light ginger she-cat with darer ginger spots and amber eyes.

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: 

_Redstar- _a russet-colored tom with faint orange stripes on his legs, a white back paw and blue eyes.

Deputy:

_Patchwhisker- _a black and white tom with icy blue eyes. _Apprentice, _Rabbitpaw

Medicine Cat:

_Mallowtail- _a cream-furred tom with a long fluffy tail, green eyes.

Warriors:

_Ivystripe- _a short-haired, light cream tabby she-cat with white paws and a darker cream stripe going down her back, her tail is stripped with the same color, dark green eyes. _Apprentice, _Cloudpaw.

_Hawkfang- _a dark brown tabby tom with long, sharp fangs and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Thornpaw.

_Adderstrike- _a light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Spiderpaw.

_Creekfrost- _a light cream she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

_Meadowbreeze- _a light brown she-cat with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes.

_Antwhisker- _a small brown almost black tom with very short whiskers and green eyes.

_Dovetail- _a white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

_Featherstripe- _a gray tom with a white back paw and blue eyes. _Apprentice, _Tallpaw.

_Leafclaw- _a brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

_Sunclaw- _a golden-brown tom with amber eyes

_Brooktail- _a chocolate-colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

_Thornpaw- _a brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

_Spiderpaw- _a long-legged black tom with short fur and amber eyes.

_Cloudpaw- _a short furred white she-cat with green eyes.

_Rabbitpaw- _a creamy she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Tallpaw- _a dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

_Hawkleaf- _golden-brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Featherstripe's kits; Gingerkit, Harekit and Puddlekit.

_Mintheart_\- a gray she-cat with a lighter paw and amber eyes. Mother of Bouncekit, Whiskerkit, and Bluekit.

Kits:

_Gingerkit- _a ginger she-kit with green eyes.

_Harekit- _a creamy brown tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Puddlekit- _blue-gray tom with green eyes.

_Bluekit- _a blue-gray she-kit with a white paw and blue eyes.

_Bouncekit- _a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Whiskerkit- _a gray tom with white paws, blue eyes, and abnormally long whiskers.

Elders:

_Kestrelflight- _a light brown she-cat with darker stripes, former medicine cat.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: 

_Bravestar- _a black tom with brown eyes and a white chest.

Deputy:

_Willowfur- _a black she-cat with white and cream patches, blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

_Sandyflower- _a light sandy-furred she-cat with darker cream paws and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Sheeppaw.

Warriors:

_Flickertouch- _a handsome rusty-red furred tom with yellow eyes.

_Dawnshine- _a bright golden she-cat with dark green eyes. _Apprentice, _Lionpaw

_Berryshade-_ a cream-furred tom with a white chest, blue eyes.

_Goldenfire- _a golden-brown she-cat with a ginger tail and amber eyes.

_Reedtail- _a black tom with a very long tail and amber eyes.

_Shadetail- _a light gray she-cat with a smoky-gray tail, green eyes.

_Smokeheart- _a smoky-black tom with green eyes.

_Scorchfoot_\- a white tom with ginger paws and amber eyes.

Wetnose- a small gray-and-white tom with a constantly running nose.

Apprentices:

_Lionpaw- _a bulky, bright orange tom with thick fur around his neck, his tail was a small tuft of fur on the end, dark amber eyes.

_Sheeppaw- _a very fluffy white she-cat with light cream paws and brown eyes. (Found as a kit near the twoleg place)

Queens:

_Mallowfoot- _a gray she-cat with darker flecks. Foster mother to Slatekit and Splashkit, also Foster Mother to Ashkit, Bravestar and Dawntail's kit. Mother of Berryshade's kit; Blackkit.

_Honeyfur- _a beautiful golden furred she-cat with black flecks around her head. Mother of Flickertouch's kits; Fernkit, Mudkit, and Pinekit. Foster mother to Dawnkit.

Kits:

_Fernkit- _a rusty-red she-kit with black fecks all over her, green eyes.

_Mudkit-_ a golden furred tom with yellow eyes.

_Pinekit-_ Rusty-red tom with golden paws and green eyes.

_Slatekit- _a gray tom with green eyes.

_Splashkit- _a ginger and white she-kit with green eyes.

_Blackkit- _a jet black tom with white socks and amber eyes.

_Ashkit- _a smoky-gray tom with a pink nose and brown eyes.

_Dawnkit- _a blue-gray she-kit with a white tipped tail and deep blue eyes.

Elders:

_Lakesplash- _An old, grumpy, once beautiful blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

_Mottlednose- _The oldest ShadowClan cat, a light gray tom with lots of darker gray specks and a pink nose, green eyes.

_Oddwhisker- _a large white tom, right whiskers are very long and left whiskers are very short.

* * *

**Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets**

Loners:

_May- _a brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Rogues:

_Hail- _a gray tom with light flecks, formally Hailheart of ShadowClan.

Kittypets:

_Kat- _a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, lives near ThunderClan territory.

* * *

**There are the Allegiances, just a warning this story may start out slow.**

_**-Feather**_


	2. Update!

Okay so this obviously isn't part of the story, but it's an update that I need everyone to see!

First of all I'm typing this out on my phone: I apologize for any mistakes I make at the moment.

At the moment I lack a computer, why did I all of sudden disappear? Well it's simple.. I've had a rough time since I last updated, mainly family matters. I will still write, just not as often and I am going to start writing on Wattpad, under the username of Feather_That_Falls i will still check this site, I will just not be updating on this site. (Unless however I get a computer, but I am broke so it's not happening any time soon)

Another reason I want to switch to Wattpad is because I can update my stories a lot easier, and I can write without being connected to the internet.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories, and I hope you continue to read them over on Wattpad!


End file.
